Circles within Circles
by Forbidden-Lover1
Summary: Gabriel is just an arch-angel serving Jesus until one day he is sent 2000 years into the future to comfort a complete stranger, but he soon finds out they are more connected than he first realised.  Gabe/OC.  Rated M for later chapters.


**A.N:**

**Hi All *Waves***  
><strong>No I'm not dead just...dealing with a perminate writers block.<strong>

**This is basically a collaboration with my friend Julie, as she voices Gabriel in this piece. It is basically taken straight from one of our RPs. So I can't take all the credit.**

**My first time writing an OC and I really hope you like her, because I adore her. **

**Um be kind, I haven't betta'd this, so its proberly shocking, Julie and I kept switching tenses. XD And I still can't spell.  
><strong>

**At this point in time, just go with the story, some of the OC's history will be revealed here and I have a prequel in the works which will explain more. **

**So sit back, and (hopefully) enjoy the show :D**

**P.S. The O.C's name is spelt right, it is just an older more original version of the spelling, when it first became the feminine version of the male name (or it was when I read a page months ago).**

**And I am sure I was going to say something else...but I forgot...as per usual. Forgive me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the early Century, Gabriel was on Earth; during Jesus' days of course.<p>

He was one of the angels constantly guarding the Son of God.

One day, after Jesus' thirty third birthday, he looked to Gabriel and gave a very small smile, Gabriel's vessel looked far more feminine than what it would in the future, the modern day Gabriel who a descendant further down this vessel's line.

"Come hither Gabriel," Jesus said as he pointed to the ground in front of him, and Gabriel obeyed, his gold wings low to the ground in a clearly submissive sign, acknowledging his superior.

"What is it my lord?" Gabriel asked in a musical voice that betrayed what he truly was.

"There is somewhere I must send you, but I would like your consent first."

Gabriel looked up to the son of God quickly questioningly but than bowed his head.

"Whatever it is, yes, whatever you wish me to do, I will do it..." Gabriel said softly and he felt a hand on his head and felt his vessel's hair get smoothed back.

"I want you to be a guardian to a woman. I will send you far into the future to her. She needs your support at this trying time. Go with what she says as best you can."

Gabriel nodded once more and then he was gone in a flash of gold-white light, Jesus was left alone and smiling faintly to himself.

The Archangel appeared in Stephine's living room in a bright flash of light, all six of his wings extending from his back.

He wore white robes and a crown of white lilies. His hair far too long, but his golden eyes were the same, just not clouded with bitterness or any negative emotion.

Stephine sat in the middle of her small living room on a play blanket rubbing her daughter's back, humming a lullaby as the little Nephilim slowly fell asleep, on the warm summer evening.

At least the sudden growth spurt that Nathaniel had mentioned hadn't kicked in yet. The stress of raising a half baby angel, and losing Gabriel so suddenly and dramatically to his brother, had taken its toll on the young women.

The dark purple circles that bruised her under eyes revealed how little sleep she had and her pale and pinched complexion proved she hadn't been eating properly and crying far too often.

Once Tiffany had settled, she watched as her daughters hands clenched and unclenched around the feathers that her angel relatives had given her and her small pink lips trembling. Stephine sighed, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear before she stretched her arms over head when she was blinded by an unearthly light.

She quickly covered her eyes before squinting at the visitor, which could be none other than an angel.

"Holy...sh-"

Stephine caught herself before she swore, as she moved her hand away when the light dimmed.

"Who the hell are you?"


End file.
